X-Men (Earth-1992)
X-Men (Earth-1992) This universe is very similar to the mainstream continuity (Earth-616) with some differences. It also takes place about 19 years after where the current mainstream continuity is currently at in time (August 2008). There is now a new generation of X-Men protecting the world. Some of the new member being the offspring of very notable X-Men, and some completely new. The world is now also filled with some of the offspring of the X-Men's well-known enemies. =19 Years of Change= Before entering the lives of the next generation of X-Men characters, there is 19 years of history to briefly explain, and here it is. Phoenix Back to Stay (Earth-1992) Return of Storm (Earth-1992) Wolverine's Japanese Excursion (Earth-1992) Pryde of the X-Men This event occurs during Scott and Jean's honeymoon, as well as Wolverine's trip to Japan. Russian Danger "X-Men report to the Danger Room, quickly." Many of the X-Men showed up a couple minutes later including Shadowcat, Colossus, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Sage, Husk, Pixie, Bishop, Armor, and some others. "I have all called you all here because I received an urgent message from a fellow X-Men. Illyana astral projected to me to tell me she needed help as soon as possible, until she suddenly was cut off. I do not know the threat, but I can no longer sense Illyana, which means she could be in grave danger. I last sensed her in this location in Russia," said Xavier as he pointed his finger towards a spot on the hologram globe. "We must leave immediately!," exclaimed Colossus. "Don't worry," Charles responded. "I will be sending Storm, Beast, Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue, and you, Colossus. Storm prepare the jet at once. You're all leaving immediately," said Charles. The new team boarded the jet and started flying towards Russia towards the proper coordinates. Arrival in Russia Hours later, the team arrives to their destination in the early afternoon. Once they landed, they all began to search the area. Storm as the field leader decided they should split up to cover the area more quickly. No one seemed to have any luck. They all regrouped at the jet before nightfall and they decided to spend the night on the jet. In the middle of the night Colossus was woken up when he was startled by being shaken. He opened his eyes to see Illyana hunched over him, while the rest of the X-Men were asleep. Illyana then teleported Colossus and herself a several hundred yards away into the forest. Colossus asked, "What are you doing Illyana?" "We don't have much time Piotr," responded Colossus. "It is Grigory! He has come back!" "How!," exclaimed Piotr. Magik then went on to explain a cloak figure came to her in the middle of the night, and then she blacked out. When she woke up she found she was being held in some cell. She also noticed that she felt very weaken. A little bit afterwards the cloaked figure walked in the room and then walked in front of her cell. "It is good to see that you have awaken. I was worried that something might have gone wrong," said a sinister sounding man. He then pulled down the hood to reveal Mr. Sinister. "How is this possible! Mystique killed you," exclaimed Illyana. "You are sadly mistaken. I'm not the person you think I am. I'm actually more superior. I'm his last genetic creation before he was killed. I am his son. Also, thank you for your assistance in rescuing you're brother, Mikhail. With him free, I will be able to finish my father's mission of setting free you're ancestor Grigory. With my help, Grigory has come into possession of you're brother's body. Soon after he kills your brother, Piotr, all that will be left is for him to enjoy killing you. Ha ha ha!," says Mr. Sinister's son. Illyana then knew she had to find and warn her brother, but she felt very drained. With all the willpower and energy she had, she created a stepping-disk and teleported miles away. "Once I gained enough energy I contacted Xavier before I ran out of energy again." I then found a place to hide, and to get some rest. I woke up an hour ago, so I decided to scout the area when I came across the X-Jet, and I hoped I could find you. We are going to have to hide in a safe spot just in case Mikhail finds the jet. Tomorrow in the morning we can meet back with the team, and get them informed. We are going to have to find Mikhail before he finds us," says Magik. "Ok. I'm just happy to see that you were alright. I was very worried." The two then found a safe place to sleep and went to sleep. Grigory Strikes The wake up the next morning when they hear Ororo calling out for Colossus. They reveal themselves and run towards her. "Thank goodness you're alright Piotr. Where have you been?," asked Storm. "I have found Illyana and I will explain the rest once we all regroup at the X-Jet," answered Colossus. Storm then used a communicator to call the rest of the team to the jet. Colossus then explained everything Magik told him about the night before. "I guess then it is time to go find this Grigory," said Iceman. "I will contact Xavier, and update him on current status," said Beast. While the rest of the team were coming up with their game plan, Beast went flying into the room." "It's Mikhail," said Beast as he stood up. The floor of the jet then collapsed and the team fell through. As they got up, they saw Mikhail standing several yards away. "Thank you my dear Illyana for helping me find the missing piece," said Grigory in possession of Mikhail. "What are you talking about!," exclaimed Illyana. The team then found themselves surrounded by a force field and were unable to move. "Sinister's son, Mr. Insidious's, plan actually worked. See he wanted the money, power, and resources to find a way to bring his father back, and he thought if he could help me take back Russia, then he would get what he wanted. He was able to control Illyana to travel back in time and grab Mikhail before he could lock himself in that dimension forever, so I would end up being trapped there as well. Oh and the genius part of the plan was you pretty girl," said Grigory as he pointed towards Illyana. "You're not the real Illyana! Ha ha ha!," exclaimed Grigory. "What!," exclaimed Colossus. Illyana then became motionless. "To become whole, I needed to kill all my descendants except for one. So after Illyana full-filled her purpose, we killed her. With her dead Mr. Insidious, using his powers was able to give me enough temporary control over Mikhail, so I could find my one missing piece, you, Piotr. But how was I going to get to you? Well Mr. Insidious was genius enough to create an exact clone of Illyana and was able to implant the real Illyana's memories into you clone! He also put a tracker inside your body, and let you think that you escaped because he knew you would be able to lead me straight towards Piotr. I will now enjoy killing you all, and then taking over all of Russia! Ha ha ha!," exclaimed Mikhail. Family Face-Off Grigory then shot an energy blast at Colossus, which he was nearly hit by, but he rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Storm then flew up into the sky and hurled a lightning blast towards Grigory, Beast charged towards Grigory, Iceman threw ice shards, Kitty started to run towards Grigory, and Rogue took out a gun and shot at Grigory, while recalling Mystique's template, so she could access Mystique's expert marksmanship. Colossus stood up to find Illyana or who he thought was Illyana dropped on to her knees staring out into space. Colossus ran up to her and picked her up. "I don't care about what he has said. Even if you're not the real Illyana, I still consider you my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you. Now go," said Colossus to Illyana. Illyana then stood up on her own and pulled out the Soulsword. "I'm not leaving you. I will break Grigory's spell over our brother by using this." She then charged towards Grigory with Colossus behind her. A great battle broke out. Energy blasts, ice beams and shards, gun shots, and more flying through the battle field. Slowly, Grigory was gaining the upper hand by taking them out one at a time. He first caused Iceman to completely freeze, and was unable to move. He used a special energy blast to disrupt Kitty, while she was in her phased state, and the rest of the X-Men started to slowly fall as well. He caused one of Illyana's stepping disks to teleport her somewhere unknown. Colossus ended up to be the last one standing. "Enough time playing around! It is time for you to die!," yelled Grigory. Grigory then shot a large blast that Colossus was unable to dodge. The great force of the blow caused Piotr to revert back to human form. As Grigory walked up to Colossus's body lying on the ground, he pulled out a sword. As he thrust the sword, Kitty threw herself in the way of the blade. "No! Kitty!," screamed Colossus as he changed back into metal form, and got up and punched Grigory, causing him to fly a few yards. Colossus ran up to Kitty and grabbed her in his arms. "No. Kitty it's okay I will find away to help you. Everything is going to be alright," said Piotr as a tear rolled down his eye and he saw Shadowcat's life fading. "It's alright Piotr. I did this because no matter what comes between us, I have and will always love you." Shadowcat then closed her eyes, and her body became motionless. Colossus then lifted to see Grigory standing above him. "It's time for you to join her, and for destiny to be full-filled. As he was about to blast Colossus, Mikhail stopped and fell over. Piotr then found Rogue with her glove off behind where Grigory was standing with her somewhat dazed. Illyana then suddenly appeared near them. She ran up to Colossus. "I'm sorry I don't have complete control of controlling the time I end up in. This was as close as I could get. Rogue then said, "Illyana teleport the five of us to the institute now." "Yes," responded Illyana, and the five of them got on the disk and disappeared. A New Beginning-Piotr/Kitty Rogue was able to use Mikhail's powers to keep Kitty alive long enough for Elixir to reach them to heal her. Xavier then used his powers to wipe away the parts of Grigory that was absorbed by Rogue, with this completely getting rid of the threat that Grigory was. Colossus now realizing that Kitty was still in love with him, told her that he still loved her as well. Colossus converted to the Jewish faith and the two got married. The clone of Illyana, if she is, the X-Men are unsure, finds a place at the Xavier Institute as well. A Rouge's Tale This story occurs about six months after Storm's Return Midnight Stroll "I can't believe how long it has been. It has been almost two years since I lost one of the best things in my life," thought Rogue as she took a walk on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. She could see pretty well, since she had a bright full moon to walk under. She was having trouble falling asleep, so she believed some fresh air could help. Rouge then turned around when she heard a rustle in some bushes, but she couldn't see anything. "It must have just been some animal," Rogue thought to herself. She started to continue walking and thinking. "I miss him so much, but why would he try to do such a thing. I can't believe I am still thinking about this," Rogue thought. Anna then heard a twig break and turned around again to find nothing there. Rogue continued walking, but sensed something was wrong. A minute later, she caught a form of a man in the shadows. "Who's there!," yelled Rogue. She saw the form of the man stop in the shadows. She then saw a glowing card towards her. "No, it can't be," Rogue thought to herself as she rolled out of the way as the card blew up. "Remy!," yelled Rogue as she stood up. "Hello cherry. Long time no see," responded Gambit. "What are you doing here! What do you want!?," asked Rogue. "I think we both no the answer to that Rogue," responded Gambit as he lunged forward with his charged staff. She then jumped out of the way, and then she started to think of what power template to recall, out of the few she had. She has become more sparing with her powers after being wiped clean by the messiah baby. She then remembered that she had Mikhail's powers, and she decided to use those. As Gambit was lunging at her again, she shot an energy blast at him, and he went flying. "Well that wasn't fair cherry. You should have warned me," said Remy as he picked himself up. "But I never said I was going to play fair either," said Gambit. Rogue was a little confused when all of the sudden she was hit in the back by a flame, and she then blacked out. Lock-Up "My head," said Rogue as she woke up. "Where am I," Rogue thought. She then looked around to see she was locked-up in some cell. "I guess I will just have to bust myself out of here," thought Rogue to herself as she stood up. She then tried yo use her powers to find out they weren't working. She heard a door open, and then saw Gambit walk in. "Its good to see you awake Rogue. I was worried that our friend Sunfire might have hit you too hard in the head," said Gambit. "What do you want with me. If you wanted to kill me, then why don't you just finish your mission now!," yelled Rogue. "No need to raise your voice Rogue. A friend of my friend who helped me turn back to my "normal" self needed you. So, I thought I would oblige. With your help, we have also been able to bring back an old member back to Sunfire and my little gang. With her help, there will be nothing in our way," said Gambit. "What are you talking about? Who did you bring back, and I would never have helped you!," said Rogue. "It took a little persuasion from my friend and I, but it wasn't that hard. With your help we were finally able to bring back Polaris to our club," said Gambit. "No, I don't remember. I wouldn't have. Where's Lorna?!," said Rogue. "She's held up tight right now as well. Just like you, and she's closer than you would think," said Gambit. He then walked out of the room. "Lorna are you in hear!," yelled Rogue, but there was no response. Rogue then eventually got really tired when nothing was happening, and fell asleep. Kidnap Panic "Hey. Have either of you seen Lorna? She wasn't at breakfast or lunch, and she wasn't in her room. I also haven't seen her anywhere," said Alex to Scott and Jean. "Sorry bro. I haven't seen her at all today," responded Scott. "I'm sorry Alex, but I haven't seen her lately either," replied Jean. "Thanks anyway guys. Keep an eye out for her though okay," said Alex as he continued his search. Later that evening, Alex decided to sit down on a bench outside. "I'm worried with her missing with her current mental condition. I hope nothing is wrong," Alex thought to himself. He then decided to take a walk through the grounds. Eventually, the sun was starting to set. Alex then thought about turning back when he saw something that caught his attention. He ran over to find several scorch marks, and a green and purple scarf. "Hey this is Rogue's. Maybe she can explain what happened here," thought Havok to himself. He then picked up the scarf and jogged back to the mansion. "Charles, have you seen Lorna or Rogue?," asked Alex. "No, I'm sorry Alex. Why? Is there something wrong?," responded Charles. "Well that's what I'm not sure about. I haven't been able to find Lorna anywhere, and while I was searching the grounds, I came across Rogue's scarf surrounded by a lot of scorch marks and the surrounding seemed like a fight went on," responded Alex. "Well this does sound troubling. I will try contacting Rogue to see if everything is alright with her," said Charles. Xavier then closed his eyes and was silent for a minute. "Attention! All X-Men report to the War Room now. We have a problem on our hands." A few minutes later many of the X-Men showed up in the War Room. "Our problem X-Men is something is wrong with both Lorna and Rogue. I haven't been able to contact either of them. With the help of Cerebro, I could only sense similar presences of both Rogue and Lorna here, somewhere north of London," said Xavier as he pointed to the coordinates on the holo-globe. I will send a team to go investigate. The team I will send will be Scott, Alex, Jean, Ororo, Logan, and Kurt. Jean and Ororo go prepare the jet," said Xavier. The team then left and started flying towards Professor X's coordinates. Surprise Switch The X-Men a few hours later arrives at their destination. They find themselves in an empty field with no buildings in sight. "Well this is weird. Where do you think they could be," said Kurt. "I will try scanning for them with my telepathy," said Jean. "I'll try smelling for them," said Logan. "I'm picking up brain waves that aren't ours around here, but I can't pinpoint them," said Jean. "I smell both Rogue and Lorna. They have been here recently, and there were three others. Wait, they are...," said Logan when he was then interrupted as a fire blast hit the ground nearby them. "Hello X-Men. A friend told us that some people were trespassing, so we decided we would get rid of them. I guess we will have a more fun challenge then we thought," said Sunfire as he was floating in the air above them. "Come on out guys. Let's have some fun," said Sunfire. Cyclops then said, "Team brace yourselves, and be ready for anything." They then saw Gambit run towards them, while throwing a large hand of cards that were all fully charged and ready to blow. "Logan, Kurt, and Alex, you all take on Gambit. Jean and Ororo, we are taking on Sunfire. Let's go!," ordered Cyclops. A great battle then started up. Jean was using her telekinetic powers to shield herself as she shot concussive blasts at Sunfire, Storm was shielding herself with wind shield as she shot lightning bolts at Sunfire, and Cyclops was shooting optic blasts at Sunfire. Wolverine would try lunging at Remy, Alex shot plasma blasts at Remy, and Nightcrawler tried to throw sucker punches at Remy. As the battle went on, the X-Men noticed that Gambit's and Sunfire's agility, speed, and reflexes seemed to be beyond that they used to be, so they were able to dodge almost all of their blows, and when the team got hit by them, they noticed their powers seemed to have more of punch. "We're not getting any where with this!," yelled Wolverine as Gambit dodged his slash. "Yeah I'm beginning noticed," said Nightcrawler. Ororo then got hit by one of Sunfire's radiation blasts and felt searing pain. "Ahhhh!," screamed Ororo. "How's T'Challa Ororo. I heard that the two of you had a little fight," said Sunfire. "I have had enough of this!," yelled Ororo as you could see she raw anger in her eyes. Ororo has been hiding a lot of emotion inside that she could no longer hold back. So, she let herself loose. "Take this!," yelled Storm as her eyes began to glow. Sunfire then noticed that the clouds above him. He then saw that many funnel clouds started to form around him. The shear force of the wind started beating up Sunfire as he was then sucked into one of the funnel clouds. "Ororo! Stop! The X-Men don't kill!," yelled Cyclops. Storm stayed in the air and didn't respond as she raised her hands to the air. "I call on the power of lightning!," yelled Storm. Then the team saw giant lightning bolts raining down upon the funnel cloud that Sunfire was in. "I'm sorry Storm, but I can't let you do this," said Cyclops as he took aim at Storm, but before he shot her, Storm was hit by a lightning bolt. =X-Men Progeny= Psyclops (Earth-1992), Marten (Earth-1992), White Princess (Earth-1992), Shadowcolossus (Earth-1992), =X-Villain Progeny= Mr. Insidious (Earth-1992), =Notes= I would like to hear if anyone has any comments about my article so far in the discussion page. I would like to know others' view on my stories and/or characters so far. Also, I will get more into the histories/stories of the next generation of X-Characters after I finish up the 19 years in between the time leap from the present (Aug. 2008) to the possible future.